No es tan diferente como lo pintan
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Lucy no pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando vio a ese tipo parecido a Natsu darle una lección a una chica parecida a ella. Sus mejillas se calentaron y su mente divago. ¿En que estaba pensando? Tal vez, porque ellos también eran iguales a escondidas del mundo.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Alguien está leyendo el manga de la misión de 100 años? Porque si no están al corriente con el manga, lamento que no podrán leer este capítulo. Ya que de uno de esos, fue que me llegó esta inspiración. El como Lucy salió sonrojada al ver al tipo que se parecía a Natsu llevar a una chica que se parecia a ella. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Esta es mi propia versión.**

**Así que están alertas. Si van a leer esta historia, que sea bajo su propio riesgo.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Se han preguntado...

¿Porqué Lucy se sonrojo cuando entro al gremio de Fairy Nail's para regañar a ese tipo que se parecia a Natsu por la manera que iba a regañar a la chica que se parecia a ella?

Claro, no iba a soportar que alguien parecido a Natsu regañara a esa chica parecida a ella. No pudo evitar enojarse y querer mostrarle a ese tipo unas cuántas llaves que aprendió con Tauro pero simplemente con entrar y ver lo que hacían, no pudo evitar que todo enojó se fuera por el caño y que su corazón empezará a latir con fuerza que sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Sus mejillas se calentaron, sabía que se había sonrojado con sólo ver aquel par entrar en esa habitación y haciendo tales cosas. Tuvo que salir de aquel lugar rápidamente, sin hacer algún tipo de ruido que pudiera llamar la atención de aquellos dos. Aunque, siendo sincera, era imposible porque se veían bastante metidos.

Las imágenes no dejaban de repetirse por su mente. Ver como ese tipo parecido a Natsu cargaba a la chica parecida a ella, la manera en que apretaba sus caderas y como a besaban. Como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, bajaban poco a poco las ropas que les empezaban a estorbar y prácticamente, olvidaban donde estaban por estar comiéndose entre ellos.

¿Acaso ellos también hacen eso?

Ese era un pequeño secreto entre Natsu y Lucy que ocultaban del mundo. Un secreto que con sólo recordar, provocaba que su mente volviera a regresar a esos momentos cuando estaban escondidos en el gremio y no había nadie quien los molestará. Quién, era ella quien se apartaba de todos los ojos del gremio con una simple excusa de querer ir al baño o buscar un buen libro en los estantes de la biblioteca. Tal vez, empezó como una pequeña aventura, nuevas experiencias que quería sentir. Fue en ese momento que miraba a Natsu para llamar su atención, donde dejaba la puerta abierta y esperaba un poco nerviosa que su compañero de cabello rosa llegará y la mirara con esos exóticos ojos de color jade, que tocará su piel desnuda con aquellas manos calientes y que sus besos se comieran sus palabras.

Una mirada coqueta, una sonrisa y moviendo sus caderas. Uilizando diferentes accesorios, maquillaje y perfumes para llamar aún más su atención. Algo que al principio se le hacía un poco ridículo pero a Natsu, al parecer le atraía, le encantaba aunque en un principio le había dicho que eso no iba con ella. Al parecer había cambiado de opinión con el paso del tiempo.

Si, al principio había sido un experimento, una pequeña travesura y donde el peligro de ser descubiertos era demasiado excitante que en algunas oportunidades lo hacían a propósito. Pero conforme pasaban los días y hasta los meses, se había convertido en algo más, en algo más que ansiaban llegar pero que tenían un poco de miedo al no querer romper su amistad. Claro, las caricias por debajo de la ropa como algunas mordidas, era la evidencia de lo bien que se la pasaban y de lo mucho que ansiaban por dar ese paso. Procuraban no dejar aquellas marcas en un lugar visible, siempre era en algún punto escondido que ni ellos veían.

Decir que la primera vez de ambos, fue en la biblioteca, era mucho y algo que nadie podía llegar a imaginar. Fue cuando dejaron a un lado sus miedos para dar ese paso con cuidado, saber que es lo que les gusta como lo que les disgusta. Un pequeño paso a las exploraciones, un día donde no pudieron olvidar lo que habían echo y con las ansias de querer más. Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y una gran sonrisa siempre aparecía en sus rostros cuando empezaron a tomar misiones sólo ellos dos. Se convirtió en una pequeña travesura donde en cada beso soltaban una risita y juntaban sus manos. Disfrazaban el aroma a sexo con una fragancia, cosa que volvía loco a Natsu y quería tomar su mano para volver a entrar a ese lugar y volver hacerlo. Cosa que no le molestaba a Lucy.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos empezaban a crecer de igual manera. Su corazón le decía que ya no debían encontrarse a escondidas pero era cuando Natsu la buscaba, cuando le sonreía y tomaba su mano para tomar una misión sólo ellos dos, donde había abrazos de por medio y un chico de cabello rosa bastante celoso que era capaz de quemar a todo aquel que hiciera contacto con ella. Era bastante obvio que quería a Natsu, que lo amaba y que realmente no quisiera estar lejos de él. ¿Acaso el sentirá lo mismo? Realmente le gustaría saber.

**-¿Qué pasó Lucy? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?**

¿Cómo explicarle a Natsu que al parecer todas sus contra padres hacían lo mismo que ellos en secreto?

No quería mostrarle el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. Pero Natsu, él no era idiota como todos creían. La vio sonrojada, la notó un tanto nerviosa y realmente agradecía tener su oído de dragón para escuchar lo que aquellos dos hacían. Claro, sabía que Lucy lo hacía a propósito por un simple experimento pero lo que la chica no sabía, es que Natsu ya estaba bastante enamorado de ella. Y aunque fuera utilizado de esa manera, no le importaba cuando podia estar con ella, entre sus brazos, probando sus labios y viendo aquel rostro sonrojado como escuchar sus suspiros. Todo eso le pertenecía a él, no era mentira de que fuera posesivo con ella pero Lucy le pertenecía en ese mismo momento que tomó su mano y la llevo al gremio.

Cayó dormido en sus piernas al movimiento del tren que habían tomado para su próxima parada. Esas suaves piernas que suelen rodear su cintura. Su dulce aroma era relajante que no pudo evitar dormir y tranquilizarse, sabía que en algún momento, podría escabullirse y tomar a Lucy. Claro, no tenían que ser tan obvio en su aroma o la pequeña Wendy los descubriría.

¿Se habían preguntado porque Natsu se puso celoso? Porque nadie más tenía permitido ver a Lucy más que él. Habían sido cuidadosos al momento de querer ir a explorar la ciudad. Ellos se habían escabullido a un lugar apartado para comenzar comerse a besos, de alguna manera, aquello que escucharon y vieron, fue un incentivo de lo que querían hacer. Pero para su mala suerte, sólo escucho unas risitas para ver a unos hombres que miraban a Lucy como un pedazo de carne, ella se sonrojo y se cubrió detrás de Natsu. Cosa que lo enfureció y empezó a golpearlos.

**-¡No molesten a Lucy!**

Fue lo que gritó. Esos hombres iban atacar pero al ver las llamas del chico rodear sus puños. Todos supieron que no iban a salir bien de esa, hasta cierto punto empezaban a rogar por su vida, cosa que no fue escuchada y sólo alguna parte de la ciudad quedó en cenizas. Fue ese momento que Happy, Charla y Wendy llegaron, con las ropas echas cenizas y una Lucy golpeando en la cabeza a Natsu de que no debía hacer eso.

**-Natsu estaba celoso porque unos hombres no dejaban de ver a Lucy **-Canturreo Happy.

**-Si pero tampoco tenía que quemar mi ropa **-Se quejó Lucy.

**-Eso que importa, esos tipos se lo merecían**

Natsu se preguntó. ¿Sus contrapartes también harían eso a escondidas del mundo? Le gustaría saber pero por el momento, tomaría la mano de Lucy y volvería a correr algún lado para estar a solas con ella. Donde podría ser el único en besar sus labios y escuchar sus suspiros. A escondidas del mundo y como un secreto entre ellos dos.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Ame ese capítulo! Al igual que me divertí escribir algo como esto, realmente lo extraño escribir pero sinceramente, para no crearles algún spoiler, me contengo en mis historias. ¡Ya verán muchas por aquí!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 7 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
